


What Are They Good For?

by Monovoir



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monovoir/pseuds/Monovoir
Summary: No killings have happened in months. Toko has lived in relative peace with the remaining students but, the apparent lack of hope for escape is starting to drive her up a wall. Her relationship with Byakuya seems to be at an end and she hardly considers herself "friends" with the other three. Aoi however? She seems to be giving Toko her full attention.





	1. Those left behind

Two months, it’s been two months since Kirigiri’s death. Nobody’s killed each other yet. As Monokuma promised when we were first trapped, the food supply has yet to run out. So far, we’ve been safe inside the academy. Unfortunately the only ones that are left are Byakuya, Asahina, that Naegi kid and that idiot, Hagakure. 

Byakuya hasn’t spoken to me in days. He’s merely addressed me as a degenerate and a plebeian. He’s always treated me like this, but it was always accompanied by what I perceived to be even a little bit of affection.

Hagakure and Naegi have been chatting it up without the rest of us as well over the past week. I wonder what that could be about.

 

That leaves me talking to Asahina. A position I haven’t placed myself in before. But, there she is, sitting across from me in the empty cafeteria. I never thought about it till now, but without everyone else we started the year with, it’s so… sad in here. So many vibrant, diverse faces and now almost all of them are gone. I never bonded with any of them. This melancholy. This despair. Is that why we’re here? To learn from that? 

“You alright, Toko-Koko?” Aoi pondered, “You look like you’re zoning out.”

“Don’t call me that!” I replied, “And how do you stay so freaking upbeat? All our friends are dead and we’re never getting out of here!”

“Well… Not all our friends. You’re my friend, Toko.”

“First of all, Asahina, we are NOT on a first name basis. The situation we’re in is dire even at this point. What’s to stop me from just killing you and pinning it on Hagakure to get out of here, huh?” I prodded.

“There’s nothing stopping you, other than the fact that you don’t want to hurt your friends!” Aoi grinned, “So what if we’re stuck here till we die? At least we’re here together, right? You’re a good person, Toko. You act like you don’t, but you care about people and we care about you.”

Asahina radiated the same, joyful energy she had when we first got cooped up here. There’s clearly something not right with that woman’s head. As if I’d ever CARE about these people so much? All it’d take is some pleading with Shou and she’d take care of the bloodshed for me. That’s all it’d take… Kill them all and get away on my own? It should be easy at this point. I… I shouldn’t care so much about these people. The only thing these people do for me is prevent me from leaving this place alive. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I plan on writing more! I'm a big fan of slow burn and characters trying to deny their own feelings so the idea of this fic came naturally to my style of writing. Leave all the comments you want, I'd love to see them.


	2. The Beach Episode, I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chat with Asahina. This time, the girls take it pool side!

Another day, another conversation with Asahina. This time, I let her pick where. So, I sat, looking at my feet through the bluish, chlorine-filled water. I wore the top half of my bikini, but the bottom half was covered by a waterproof skirt. No way was I about to let her judge me for my scars.

“Why’d you want ME to hang out here with you? I don’t swim!” I said.

“Because, silly! Water’s relaxing. I feel like it’ll help you loosen up if we chat here!” Aoi stood in the water, facing me while leaning against the wall. She had already swum a few laps and her hair was soaking wet as a result. She had this huge grin on her face. The same one she had yesterday and the day before that and the day before. The lights above the pool glistened off of her skin like she was the moon. I hadn’t seen the moon without a pane of glass in the way all year but, I was sure this was what I remembered it looking like. Radiant.

“Well… You’re not wrong.” It just wasn’t what she thought it was that was calming me down about the water. Aoi’s legs lifted off the floor of the pool as she kicked her legs out behind her gently. 

“You’re still writing, aren’t you, ToFu?” Aoi pondered.

“You can’t call me that either.” I replied sourly, “I haven’t had anything come to mind lately. And even if I did, as if you morons would appreciate it!” I can’t believe the only people left are either too dense to get my art…. Or a bear. 

“Don’t say that!” Her face contorted into a pout, “I love hearing your writing, Toko!” That’s rich. Has she ever picked up a book she doesn’t have to? “‘His eyes were shimmering pools of gold. His touch was soft. He carried an air of safety that I’d never experienced before...’”

“Wh-Where did you learn that?!” My hand slipped from where it was perched but, I barely managed to catch myself before I fell. 

“From you, Silly!” Aoi’s bright grin returned to her face as she giggled at my little accident, “Told you I loved your writing! That was was from my favorite, Golden Isle of Dreams.”

“Wow, fish-brain. I’m kind of impressed…” I guess that was my own way of trying to give a compliment. Maybe, just maybe, being here wouldn’t be the worst thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to begin having Aoi open up her more thoughtful side that Toko overlooks frequently. I enjoy the idea that she's actually a big reader and just doesn't talk about books often. I try to keep the chapters short and sweet so you can get a small enough window into Toko's life to infer how she's feeling without my writing overstaying its welcome. What do you think of this approach?


	3. Nomenclature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagakure gives out some new nicknames. Toko isn't a fan but, Aoi sure is!

How long have we been here? I wondered what we all did to deserve this prison as I stared up at my ceiling. The others probably expected me in the cafeteria soon, but I just couldn't be assed to get out of bed. I knew there's no way out, but I hadn't come to terms with it yet. Just me, Naegi, Hagakure, Byakuya, and-

"Upupupupu..." Not this again. That stupid bear popped out from under my bed, laughing his aggravating laugh. "So, you and the swimmer chick, huh?" 

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Juuuuuuuust taking the time to remind you that it's against the rules to do anything risqué outside of the dorms, but in here, it's fair game! Buh-bye now!" And just like that, he disappeared into thin air. Damn bear. Just who does he think he is, digging into the time I decide to spend and who I spend it with?

I suppose he did one good thing for me though. I was too angry to stay in bed at this point. When I got to the cafeteria, the other four were still sitting around, drinking coffee. Had they not realized that stuff was so bad for them? All it does is fill you with too much energy to focus on a single train of thought! 

"Toko's here!" Aoi's face lit up. Byakuya didn't acknowledge me, as usual. Naegi and Hagakure waved at me. 

"Is everything alright, Fukawa? You're usually up kind of early." Makoto asked.

"It's that damn bear. Monokuma was hassling me on my way here today! And besides, what's it of your concern?" 

Aoi pouted again, "We care because we're your friends, Toko!" 

"Don't lump me in with you." Said Byakuya. 

"Hey! Don't talk like that to her!" Aoi fussed at him. I really didn't mind but I guess it was a big deal to her. 

"I'll talk however I want." He grumbled as he sipped from his coffee before leaving the room. 

"Geeze, you'd think people's mellow out by now, huh, Naegins?" Hagakure muttered.

"'Naegins'?" The three of us questioned. 

"Yeah, it's a nickname. Naegi is Naegins, Asahina is Hina, Fukawa is Fufu. What do you guys think?" 

"I think if I ever hear the word 'Fufu' come out of your mouth again, I'm going to shove your crystal ball so far up y-" 

"I love it!" Aoi interrupted me before I could finish my threat. 

Hagakure gave her a thumbs up and a grin. I could feel myself throwing up in my mouth a little at the thought of all these morons' nicknames. "Toko" is two syllables. What's the problem with using that? 

Hagakure and Aoi continued to discuss nicknames. Not wanting to participate in the topic, I headed for the library. Naegi just stayed there and listened like some kind of bug that couldn't get out the open door of the room and so buzzed around aimlessly instead. 

On the shelves were all kinds of reference materials. Everything from almanacs to dictionaries. Next to them were several manners of fiction, including stapled together pieces written by yours truly. I sat down behind a typewriter and began my work. 

...

...

...

What to write about? I'd never been so stumped before. 

5 minutes passed. Nothing was on the paper.

10 minutes and still no progress.

I sat and sat for an hour with no idea where to go from here until eventually, I just began to apply my stream of consciousness to the page.

"Is this what it feels like to long for something? The way the light reflected off of her sleek, wet skin was something I'd never sat and thought about before. She'd been locked in this school just like I had, witnessed all the death and sadness I had, and yet she's still able to be so happy. You're not bitter. Your smile as you press through every day-" I paused typing. Did I just say Your? I had begun typing as if I was talking directly to her. I usually don't make such perspective mistakes. "Your smile as you press through every day, never waining. Always as bright as it was the day before. I want to know how you do it. I want to know what keeps you who you are even when you know you'll never see the outside world again. You care. You haven't numbed your negative emotions and yet they never overtake you. You've always bounced back and it looks like you always will. I think I want to be a part of that." 

I stared at the words I'd written, tears in eyes as I crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. It was late. Time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Don't expect daily updates. It's just that the inspiration has been there the past 3 days since I started writing this fic. 
> 
> I came up with the name before I'd written the last chunk of the chapter, right in the middle on the nickname goof. 
> 
> As Toko began to acknowledge the feelings she suppressed, I began to tear up. I'm so very glad *I* didn't have to crumple up and throw away this expression. I don't think I could have taken it. This chapter ripped even my heart out. I hope you all enjoyed.


	4. It's Shou Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feel when your Alter's a wimp when it comes to realizing she's gay as heck.

ACHOO! 

It was freakin' cold in this dusty library. I'd been asleep for a while so I tried to orient myself by checking the date. November 12th. It'd been a damn week since I'd been awake. Toko was hogging all the freakin' spotlight! 

Well, I sure hoped she didn't expect me to take care of her hoity-toity writing junk! 

"Hmm.... what to do now...." I wondered. I decided it was about time to go see that cute swimmer. 

As I skipped merrily down the halls, I wondered what exactly my other half had been up to while I was out. Some of these thoughts I was having about Aoi weren't here the last time I got up, so I deduced that Toko had been chatting with her. The fact that our body was in the library at a typewriter meant she was hard at work again. I decided that MAYBE, just MAYBE, I'd put her back there before I went. At least, if I was feeling generous.

When I got to the pool, there she was. 

"What's good, sugartits?" I chuckled. 

"O-oh! Hey, Shou. It's uh.... been a while?" Aoi grinned at me, but I could tell she was a little nervous. 

"Wanna brief me on what you and Toko have been up to? I don't remember a lick of it!" 

"Toko and I? We've just been hanging out more than before. Other than that, I dunno what you want to know." Aoi sat at the side of the pool. She was dry. She hadn't gotten in yet. "Do... you wanna go swimming with me, Shou?"

A big grin took shape on my face as I started to pull my shirt up over my head.

"Woah! Woah! Don't you want, you know? An actual swimsuit?" 

I cackled, "Nope!" I said before dropping my skirt and hopping right into the pool in my underwear, "I'm good!"

Whatever Aoi wanted to try to convince me to change wasn't gonna work. I'm not some pansy like Toko is. She sighed and dove in after me. 

I'd been under water for a solid 30 seconds before surfacing right in front of Aoi and taking in a big gasp of air. 

"God, it's been forever since I've gone swimming!" I couldn't see shit. Turns out I forgot to take off my glasses before diving in. They were absolutely covered in chlorine water. Oh well, I was hardly around anyway so that's Toko's problem! 

"T- Shou, are you sure you didn't mean to leave your glasses on the side of the pool? I don't think that's good for them." 

"Nah, I'm good. Who gives a frick?" I started floating on my back, nonchalantly.

"... Soooooooo... How've you been? Toko's been hanging out with me tons and she's been nicer than usual lately. But how are YOU feeling? You're not around much." 

"Oh you know, I was asleep for a while. Got up, thought about cute boys, thought about cute girls," I shot her a quick wink. It didn't seem like she noticed, "And them I came down here to chill with you." 

"Isn't that just usual routine for you? I mean, without the murder?" 

"Well, yeah! Things don't really get mixed up for me too often. I sorta like it that way though. Means I don't have to do too much sleuthing when I get up. Could you imagine if Toko actually DID things? God this would be confusing if she ever went outside, huh?"

Aoi actually laughed. Finally, someone gets my humor.

"Yeah, that sounds like it'd be a problem. I can't imagine what it'd be like to share a body with someone and not get to talk to them. It must be pretty weird waking up somewhere you weren't when you went to sleep." Aoi stared at me for a few seconds, "Oh, sorry. Am... am I getting too personal?"

"Nah! It's kinda funny seeing neurotypicals try to figure out how DID works!" I chuckled at her before patting her on the back. 

"I guess it's just something I'll never understand. Do... do you like being in there with Toko? Does it ever get cumbersome?"

"For her, sure! But I'm a lazy bitch so I'm glad to have an excuse to sleep for several days at a time." 

Aoi yawned, "Hey, Shou. I'm sorry if this seems rude but I'm SUUUUUPER sleepy! I think it's about time to-"

bing bong ding dong, ding dong bing bong

Monokuma's voice echoed though the school, "hey, kids. Time to freakin' sleep!"

"Guess Bear Boy said it for ya, huh? G'night." I dried off, picked up my clothes and started making my way back to Toko's dorm. I didn't actually put my clothes back on. I felt pretty liberated just the way I was.

I stared at the ceiling before actually bothering to try to sleep. I stared and I wondered what Toko was up to. I hoped my context clues about her flirting up Aoi were right. And if they weren't, I sure as hell was gonna start. Eh, either way, Aoi and I were the last two hot chicks left on the planet so why not? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... felt like to accurately convey the way Shou things differently from Toko, my writing style had to change as well. Toko takes time to observe and detail the situation, while Shou just sort of does what she wants and doesn't think about it much. I hope I did a good job of showing that. This fic is actually my first time writing from a first person perspective so rather than write it how I would, I try to have my narrator(s) write how they would write it.
> 
> Also, I felt like if anyone was gonna say the first handful of swears, it had to be Shou.


	5. Submerged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko writes a story again, trying to interact with others as little as possible while doing so.

It was morning again, but I didn't remember going to sleep. That meant she was causing trouble again. What embarrassing things did she do this time? I was too mortified to actually ask anyone. 

My hair felt kind of clumped together as if it was just wet a couple hours ago. Great, she went to the pool. Aoi was probably there. And why exactly wasn't I wearing clothes? I traced the scars she made on my thighs. Yet another reminder that she existed and there was nothing I could do about it.

"At least she didn't just leave me on the ground somewhere..." I muttered as I hoisted myself out of bed and got changed. Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I decided it was time to do away with these braids. Especially since my hair got like this when I was wet. My long, black hair fell out in long strands. It had been a while since I changed up how I had looked. I... didn't like it. But then again, I don't like how I look much in general. 

That's when it hit me. I didn't actually get any work done last night! I had to put my nose to the grind. I poked my head into the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm awake, I'm alive, and I'll be in the library if you need me but, don't bother me today. Thanks." And then I ducked out and went to start writing. Once again, I pulled up to that old, familiar typewriter.

...

...

Again, nothing. Why? I hadn't been able to write anything coherent. I couldn't even create a premise to go off of. 

I was absolutely disgusted with myself for such a clear and obvious failure. What was stopping me? I conquered writers' block ages ago. Why was it affecting me now?! 

The blank sheet of paper stared at me. It peered into my soul, analyzing every flaw in the writing I wasn't doing. And then, like the night before, I just began typing away.

"The cold night air against my skin gave me goosebumps. The ocean glistened in the moonlight as a pair of eyes peered up at me from below the dock. The beautiful, shining eyes were attached to what appeared to be a woman, completely submerged in the salty water. And yet, she was perfectly calm as I reached out in a panic, trying to stop her from drowning. 

Her slender, gentle hands reached towards mine, grasping them... and tugging me in with her. I struggled against her, but the further we sunk, the closer and tighter she grasped my body. Her arms wrapped right around me in a bear hug. As I struggled to keep my breath she just giggled! The water wasn't in the way of her breathing. At least, that's what it seemed like."

I had been on an absolute roll from then on! I continued work on this story about a young lady getting taken under by this siren until about 8, at which point, I felt satisfied enough to staple it up and leave it on the shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, of course, I didn't have time to write an entire short novel about a girl being drowned by a siren, but that's something I'm going to put in my ideas folder for later. :P 
> 
> I promise, the bit of the story I did write means something.


	6. A Little Warmth in a Cold World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything’s coming up Toko!

Just how long had we been here? That was the thing on my mind as of late. Just four people and myself trapped in a school for the rest of our lives. Just the five of us and a damn bear. Ok, fine. Six of us and a bear but, I’d rather not have her around... 

My room was so cold. I figured winter finally rolled around. All of us lost track of dates a long time ago. The temperature inside is the only indicator we have left. It’s not a very good one. The bear holds control of the air conditioning. Who knows, it could be sweltering tomorrow.

I was brought out of my melancholy space-out by a knock on my door. A familiarly sweet voice rang through, “Tolkien, are you alright in there?” 

I got up and opened the door to see Aoi, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. I sighed, “Hey, Aoi.” Keeping the door open for her, I went back to sit on against the headboard of my bed. She planted herself at the foot of my bed. 

“So... I read your your new story.” The way Aoi talked about my work in the past made me come to the conclusion that she’d notice when I finished something new. “It was a really good read but, I was wondering something. What does it mean?”

“Oh. Well...” I had to bullshit something fast! “It’s a story about... emotion. It’s about emotions and trying to suppress them.” Dammit!

“Oh! So, The mermaid represents the girl’s yearning for someone then. I get it.” Aoi smiles at me. Had she caught on to me? I still wasn’t sure but, God I hoped she hadn’t. Aoi’s warm, brown eyes peered into my own. As I stared, moister began to form on my palms. She leaned forward, laying a hand on my shoulder. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins up to my ears. “You can just tell me the truth.” She whispered.

My face was flushed. In that moment, everything became clear. If I hid my feelings any longer, I’d drown in them. “Aoi, I’ve been thinking for a while now how I’d tell you but, it looks like you caught on by yourself.”

“Yeah but, I want to hear you say it yourself.” The girl I’d been longing after smiled. I could feel the same radiance now that I noticed so many nights ago. 

“I... love you.” As those words slipped from my mouth, my lips were covered by hers. Something in all this told me that staying in this school... might work out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. I got really distracted from writing this fic for a while. I felt kind this was a good ending to it rather than stretching it out into some episodic thing that had to reset to some kind of status quo to keep going. 
> 
> I kind of wanted to cry a little working on this chapter. Tell me what you guys thought though!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? I plan on writing more! I'm a big fan of slow burn and characters trying to deny their own feelings so the idea of this fic came naturally to my style of writing. Leave all the comments you want, I'd love to see them.


End file.
